


Asking For A Friend (?)

by OzzyOsgood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzyOsgood/pseuds/OzzyOsgood
Summary: I want to talk to ya'll. If anyone on here wants to videochat or smth with me and ramble about percy jackson and the like, please hit ne up in the comments and I'll give you my ig or something. You can vent to me about your problems ily and also I wanna dust off my english. I wanna meet people? Anyway, reach out if you want to ❤️
Comments: 4





	Asking For A Friend (?)

What it says in the summary. This probabl not the place to do it, but it also kind of is. Love yall


End file.
